


Transfer Student, Matoi Ryuuko

by thighchu



Series: Making My Own Choices [1]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Fighting, Prologue, Ryuuko Gets Mad, Satsuki Is Busy With Work, Satsuki Kicks Ryuukos Ass, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thighchu/pseuds/thighchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Matoi” was her introduction. Ryuuko Matoi was her full name.<br/>The transfer student who earned a reputation as a brawler from the moment she stepped through the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfer Student, Matoi Ryuuko

**Author's Note:**

> Well here's the prologue for an AU I plan to write where Satsuki and Ryuuko go to college together. 
> 
> Satsuki is practically a noble, and Ryuuko lives a constant fight against anything that breathes the same oxygen as her.
> 
> My Tumblr is http://clockworkangeloid.tumblr.com/

“Matoi” was her introduction. Ryuuko Matoi was her full name. The transfer student from some insignificant town that somehow managed to interfere in my life enough to pull me into hers. Not that I was complaining – I'd ended up spending so much with her as student council president that, knowingly or not, we had gotten close. The other members of the student council disapproved greatly – none more than Nonon, who voiced her disgust regularly. I understood completely why they felt like I'd been stolen away, but there was little I could do to change it – not that I would, given the chance.

It started as simply as me guiding her around on her first day - part of my standard responsibilities - but after her first week, she'd been “left in my care” by the director in some desperate hope that I might be able to at least pin her down if she tried to start a fight. She'd had a total of twelve in her short time here, and with no sign of even slowing her endless trail of carnage, she was well on her way to becoming a significant thorn in my side. Yet, when I began to stop her on campus, she simply stopped turning up for college. Like a true delinquent, she would only come in if she needed to use the on-site medical services to recover from the latest in her collection of bodily damages. She had her nose set twice, her knuckles cast in plaster, and her lips stitched at least three times. It was after a month of this self-destructive insanity that I had been able to find out where she lived, and began to follow her from the moment she left the gates of her block. It would have raised some questions, but I was always careful to avoid discovery.

True to my promise of servitude as the student council president, I prevented any violence she may cause – be it morning or night. Anywhere she went, I went too, and when she got rowdy, I dragged her along the street. At first, she would lash out at me – anything from names to fists were flung in my direction. Then she tried to ignore my presence entirely, but there was little this did to discourage the force I exerted upon her when pulling her away from the latest victim of her angst. I wasn't the type to care for others, but my reputation hung on how she turned out now that she was my problem. It took another two weeks of me dragging her out of any trouble for her to get frustrated enough to start running away from me whenever she could see me, and then another week for her to come after me. I would put her in arm locks without fail, and she'd howl curses until she was out of breath - which was when I'd let her go, to go and skulk off back home. I eventually decided that she needed to vent her anger in a safer manner – prompting me to pull her through town to the boxing club three blocks away from her apartment.

“The fuck did you bring me here for, Eyebrows?” she grunted upon waking, eloquent as ever. She had gotten used to my interfering in her fights by now, but waking up in a place designed for doing so had clearly left her bewildered.

“Shut up, you Neanderthal”, I snapped back. She'd been giving me a headache for the entire week, and I was certainly not going to break now that I had found a chance to escape the torment. “You're going to learn to fight safely, and then I can get well away from you and your disgusting stench.”

“I don't need your fucking charity.” she snarled. “I'd be fine even if you didn't keep sticking your fucking nose in.”

Yet, despite all her bravado, she soon settled in to the training. Twice a week, I walked her in silence to the door, and watched her lifting weights or flattening the occasional punch bag as she threw her rage out with enough force to snap the chains. Her instructor called her “naturally gifted”, and it was evident why she had been able to stand her ground for so long. Her body grew taut – dropping the little fat she had to become very lean. Her fighting in the streets dwindled, and she began to turn up to the few classes she enjoyed.

After six weeks, she decided she had trained enough to take me on, not that she told me this – a quick text telling me a location and to be there in five minutes was our only exchange on the matter. I arrived, in my usual attire of a white pant suit – she was already there, wearing her leather jacket and jeans combination. It was fortunate that she'd had the sense to call me out to somewhere isolated, but if she had warned me earlier than immediately before attacking me, I might have been able to prepare a more suitable set of clothes than my formal attire. Alas, having been taught judo since I was eight ensured I was never hit by the clumsy girl, who lay flat on her back before she was able to throw more than two punches She blinked twice at the direct sunlight on her face before jumping back on her feet, glaring at me and skulking off in the general direction of the gym. All I could do was laugh at her acting like a child, before I hailed a cab to take me to my next meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will contain the fluffier sides of these idiots, but will probably be in two parts.
> 
> All feedback is appreciated, as are ideas. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
